Yumi Jirou
by serenamithane
Summary: 13 years after the events of KH2, Axel tries to rebuild his life in Hollow Bastion. But then, a 13-year-old girl shows up on his doorstep and claims to be his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I needed to write it. I just did. Once the idea formed in my head I couldn't resist. XD_

13-year-old Yumi Jirou sighed and brushed back her flaming-red hair. She was getting hungry, and her mom still wasn't home. It was times like these where she wished she could actually cook something without burning the food or setting something on fire.

Curse her cooking skills.

She decided, to relieve her boredom; she would look through some old albums. That usually helped. She walked over to the shelf where her mom kept her photo albums and took out a dusty one with a slightly worn-out cover. As she flipped through the pictures, looking at the different pictures of her Mom together with her aunts and uncles; Kairi, Sora, Riku...a thought; a question popped up in her mind.

Her mom had never talked to her about her father. Every time she had tried to bring the topic up, she would either stop talking or change the subject altogether.

_So who exactly is my father?_

**xXx**

Axel entered his house, groaning slightly from exhaustion. Ever since the Organization pretty much fell apart around 13 years ago, he had tried rebuilding his life in a peaceful little street in Hollow Bastion. Since Sora and the others thought he was pretty much dead; it wasn't that hard.

Barely anybody in Hollow Bastion had heard of him, or of the Organization. That had made living here a lot easier than he had expected. He didn't even bother giving out a fake name. No one in town had suspected him of being part of some mysterious group where they all used to wear black cloaks. No one suspected him of being a Nobody(he doubted they even knew what that was.) But hey, he wasn't complaining. He liked it that way.

He sat down on an armchair, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized it was the weekend. No need to go to the office for two days; whoop-de-flipping-do. That was one thing he missed about being in the Organization; the fact that he had to work everyday. And it wasn't exciting missions that required most of his skills. Just stupid jobs of signing papers and making stupid calculations and phone calls and other shit. Why was that so important?!

Checking the time, he decided to take a short nap before he actually started cooking for himself. Yet another disadvantage of living like a normal person; the fact that he had to cook for himself every single day. On the other hand; he had stopped burning every piece of food he tried to cook; but he did miss the days when some one else would cook something more _edible_.

He sighed and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep, ignoring the sudden ringing of a phone in the background.

_Goddamnit you stupid phone, let me sleep._

**xXx**

Yumi had practically flipped through every album, but still nothing. No clue as to who her father could be. For a few minutes; she had considered Roxas, but that wouldn't explain her hair...or her ability to control fire so well.

There has to be something. Anything. Some sort of clue as to who her father could be. After all, she couldn't have NO father; that wouldn't make any sense.

She opened the drawer in front of her and searched through it, browsing for some kind of clue, and address..._anything. _Sadly, all that was in that drawer were some photographs and other papers that didn't really help.

Where could she find information about her Dad...

_Duh! My birth certificate!_

She rushed to the file cabinet they had in one corner of the Study; and opened the drawer that had all her files; and took out the one piece of paper she herself had never looked at, for some strange reason.

_Yumi Jirou; born 27th of April; 1995_

_Father; Axel Xida..._

Axel Xida. That was the name of the Father who she hadn't seen in roughly 13 years. She wondered if he even knew she existed...if he didn't, boy, would he get the shock of his life when a Thirteen-year old girl knocks on his door and announces that she's his daughter.

That would be a pleasant scene...

She shrugged and went to the table that had their phone on it, and grabbed the thick yellow-paged book beside it, flipping it straight to the pages where all the last names started with an X.

_Axel....Axel....there we go!_

She took a sheet of paper from the notepad on the table and started to scribble the address.

_#143, Ramis Road, Inner Village, Hollow Bastion_

"Hollow Bastion..." She thought about how big the distance was between Destiny Islands and Hollow Bastion; and it was kind of far...then the idea popped into her head, and she grabbed the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello...um. Hey Uncle Sora..."

"Yumi, stop calling me 'uncle!'"

"Right, sorry...anyway. I was thinking...could I...borrow the Gummi Ship for a few...days...weeks, maybe?"

"Sure thi-wait a minute; what are you gonna do with it...?"

"Um...I need to...um. Research...on Hollow Bastion."

"Oh..."

A long, awkward silence followed that.

"Okay then! Just come by here and then you can go to Hollow Bastion. You know the way right?"

"Yeah."

"Then come over whenever." he said cheerfully before he put down the phone.

Yumi put down the phone, still amazed at how easy that was.

She went to her room and quickly started packing(if you could call viciously stuffing things in a big bag "packing") before she went out of the house, leaving a note for her Mom. She'd understand.

**xXx**

Axel opened his eyes and looked up at the clock; deciding now was a good time to cook dinner. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a pack of ramen noodles and put a pot of water over the stove which was already on.

He opened the pack and waited poured the boiling water into the bowl. He sat down and waited for it to "cook."

A knock on his door came, echoing around the quiet house.

_Who the hell...?_

He stood up and went to the door, opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you, kid?"

**xXx Around an Hour Ago xXx**

Yumi was currently making her way through the space with the Gummi Ship, struggling not to crash into the things floating in space. That wouldn't be very nice...

After around half an hour of trying to dodge asteroids coming right at her, she finally saw the distant shapes of what seemed to be(and she hoped) was Hollow Bastion. She steadied in and readied, trying to figure out how to park. She fiddled with the stick until she felt the ship suddenly go down going scarily fast before steadily slowing down, low enough to find a place to park.

She thought about it and decided to park behind a building that looked fairly abandoned, before coming out of the ship, feeling sick from controlling it. She hoped she wouldn't puke...oh God no...

She took out the piece of paper where she had written the address, looking up to see she was already on Ramis Street. How convenient. She started walking past house with a small, brass 135 on it.

_Here it is...143..._

Should she knock? Or...there wasn't any doorbell, so she guessed...oh God, here goes nothing... She knocked three times on the gray door.

Awkward waiting for around a minute, just standing in front of the door, feeling pretty stupid. She knocked two more times before the door opened. She looked up at the tall man who had come out, who had spiky flaming red hair, teal-colored-eyes and two black dots on his cheeks. She...she just knew that it was him.

"Who are you, kid?"

She didn't hear the question right. She reached out and hugged him tightly. "Daddy."

"What?! Hey, let go! Seriously, who the hell are you?!"

She was pushed roughly away, leaving her looking up at him nervously.

"Who are you?"

"I'm-" Before she could say the words; 'your daughter,' the sickness came back to her. She suddenly felt dizzy as she stood there, and before she knew it-she had vomited on the floor, on his shoes.

"What the-hey! Kid, this isn't funny! Stop puking on me, God damn it!"

_A/N: Fairly short chapter. I might continue if I get enough feedback. :))_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I finally got the urge to update this fic! Haha! XD Personally, I don't think I did this chapter very well. Oh well. Yes, this fic is Axel/Namine`, with a few hints of Riku/Kairi and Sora/Kairi. So there you go. :D I hope I write Chapter 3 fast enough, there's a scene I'm really excited to write, and if I can squeeze it in, I think it will be in the next chapter. XD If there are any typos, sorry. I'm a bit sleepy and my laptop's keyboard isn't working with me well. D:  
_

Namine` opened the door of her house, noticing that it seemed a bit…empty. She looked around, but there was no sign of the flaming red hair of her daughter.

She closed the door and walked farther in, her eyes searching the place for Yumi. Still nothing. Maybe she was off exploring the island. She went upstairs to her room and lay on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Her life had been peaceful ever since she had moved to Destiny Islands with Sora and the others. Where she didn't have to worry about Marluxia telling her to change someone's memories or beating her up, where she didn't have to constantly be on the run from the Organization…

She was about to fall asleep when a note on her bedside table caught her eye. Sitting up, she took the note and her eyes scanned it.

_I knew this day was coming…_

**xXx**

"Let me get this straight…you're telling me that you're _seriously_ my daughter?"

"I would think you got that several minutes ago."

"But wait, who's your-"

All at once it all came crashing down. That's why she had looked so familiar. The unusually gentle features, the big, blue eyes.

_No way. It couldn't be. That was…oh fuck. 13 years ago._

"How old did you say you were?"

"13."

"…shit."

He looked at her, studying her carefully. She looked almost exactly like Namine, except for the hair color. Flaming red…just like his. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low grumbling sound and turned to her, seeing her grin nervously.

"Er…I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh…"

Was he really a father? It seemed too…sudden.

"Do you want to go eat somewhere?"

"Um, sure."

"Let's go." He walked towards the door and put on his coat before heading out, the 13-year-old following him closely.

**xXx**

Kami Mikino stared into the distance like she always did, with the big, blue eyes she had inherited from Kairi. Her father brushed back her platinum-colored hair before knocking on the door in front of him.

Sora opened the door, and looked up at Riku. "Oh. Hey Riku! Hey Kami. Come in, Kairi's getting the food ready."

The 7-year-old looked up at her uncle and blinked once, which was her usual way of saying hello. She never did just say hello like someone else would. In fact, she barely spoke at all.

The two entered, Riku sitting down on the nearby table and Kami going off to a corner and sat down by the floor, took the paper Sora gave her, and started sketching.

Kairi entered the dining room, and smiled when she saw Riku and Kami. "Hey, you two are here early. So, how's Kami?"

Riku shrugged. "Same as always, still won't talk."

"Hmm."

Riku hated to admit it, but it was times like these he wondered if Kairi ever felt that she made the wrong choice when she married Sora. After all, maybe the fact that their parents weren't living in the same house was one of the reasons Kami never talked to anyone. But he would never say that. He and Kairi had talked about it, and they were over that. She loved Sora, and there was nothing he could do about that, even if he tried.

She lay the food down on the table, the smell going around the entire room.

"So I…think I should I get going." Riku stood up and headed for the door, but stopped when he heared Sora call out; "Don't you want to stay and eat with us?"

Riku shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm still full, anyway."

He didn't feel like seeing how happy Kairi was without him.

**xXx**

Slow service. Axel drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for the food to arrive. Why did he even pick this place? He hated Chinese food. Not to mention that this restaurant had perhaps the worst service he could ever imagine-oh right. Yumi wanted to eat here.

"So…does Namine` know you're here right now?"

"Yeah…I left a note before I left the house."

This was all way too sudden. A few hours ago, Axel had been thinking about how he it had took a while to adjust to the differences that came with having to live a normal life…and now he had a 13-year-old daughter(that seemed to have inherited some of his less-than-likeable-traits like his sarcasm and temper. Something he didn't exactly appreciate.)

/// Flashback Scene///

"_Axel!"_

_The redhead turned around to come face-to-face with Namine', who was staring up at him with her big, blue eyes._

"_What?" he would never say it, but ever since Roxas had left the Organization and told him to look after Namine'…he had grown quite fond of the memory witch. There were times when she reminded him of his best friend-innocent, and; some people would be surprised to know that once Namine' stopped being completely afraid of you, she actually had a sense of humor. Huh, go figure._

"_Are you…really leaving?"_

"…_I need to find Roxas."_

"_Oh…I understand. B-but…are you leaving now?"_

_Axel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

"_Axel…I know this sounds really weird and stupid…but…I…"_

_///_

"D-dad?"

The sudden voice snapped the pyro out of his thoughts and he looked at the girl in front of him-still wondering if she really was his daughter. There were a lot of things that pointed to it, but it all seemed so...strange.

"Dad?"

Dad. He would never get used to that.

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't said anything about…what you're gonna…do."

"About what?"

"Well, a thirteen year old girl comes up and tells you something that could change and possibly ruin your life. So er…what're you gonna do about that girl?"

"…I still don't know."

"You don't have to do anything by the way…I suppose I could just go home and pretend like none of this ever happened…All I wanted to do was find my father after all."

The food finally came. After about 45 minutes of agonizingly awkward silence, and it comes at the worst possible moment-in the middle of an important conversation. Oh the irony.

"I think you should eat first. We'll talk about it back at home."

**xXx**

_This is it…this is his address._

Namine' stood in front of the door, staring at the number right there on the door. Everyone else had thought Axel was dead…but she knew better. A bunch of nobodies, dusks especially, couldn't possibly be the reason he died. He was stronger than that.

It had taken a while to get there. It took a lot of pestering Riku to finally open up a portal to Hollow Bastion. It had been 13 years since he'd used it. She was kind of nervous he'd forgotten how and she'd end up in an unknown world. Not to mention that Hollow Bastion was a big world…it was so easy to get lost.

She knocked 3 times on the door, and waited for a few minutes.

Silence. Complete, and total silence. Where was he? Was this even the right place? She knocked a few more times, only to sigh after 5 minutes of no response. She turned to leave, maybe ask around. Maybe she got the wrong address, when she stopped and saw the nobody she hadn't seen in so long…with his mass of spiky red hair, and beside him was her daughter-Yumi, who looked like her in almost every way, except for the hair color-which was clearly from the man beside her.

"Axel…I haven't seen you in a while."

_A/N: I'm so sorry if this sucked. I just wanted to push the story forward, and I found it so hard to do so. Forgive me! D:_

_I'll try to update soon. :) Please review! It will be much appreciated.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:Yay, thank you for the reviews. XD The help speed up my urge to update, so huzzah. Fairly light-hearted-but-at-the-same-time-plot-heavy chapter. :D Actually, in all honesty, I want to put a bit more…Kingdom Hearts-y plot somewhere farther into the story, but don't want one just yet. Still, I'll be focusing on the important elements in this fanfiction-the AkuMine, and their new daughter. Ooh, and you'll be seeing Demyx and Roxas in this chapter. XD_

---

Axel's teal-colored eyes stared in surprise at the blonde in front of him, surprised at how she hadn't changed much. Sure, she looked a lot older now, not as small and helpless like she used to be. After 13 years, seeing her again, right there was just so…new.

"When did you get here?"

"I…um. Just arrived."

"Well…" Axel looked at Namine, then at Yumi, then back to her. "This is definitely something I want to ask about."

"Yeah…I sort of figured."

"Let's just go inside first."

"...sure."

_///Flashback///_

_Axel entered the room, blinking in surprise at how…white it was. Marluxia had come up to him, and had given him the task to watch over the memory witch. Marluxia's new title of being Lord of Castle Oblivion was getting to the flower-boy's head, it was sickening. Still, how hard could it be to watch the witch? Last he heard, she was afraid of everyone, and barely talked. So, fairly easy task. Not much to worry about._

_He noticed the blonde in the corner of the room look up from her sketchpad, her eyes widened in fear at the sight of him. He could almost laugh at the expression on her face, it was as if he was going to kill her right then. Still, he didn't exactly want to give of the impression that he was a complete ass. Wasn't really his style._

"_So, I'm guessing you're the memory witch Marly was talking about."_

_She blinked once, and slowly nodded, as if reluctant because a wrong answer would lead her to get beaten or something._

"_I'm Axel, commit it to memory."_

"_I-I'm Namine."_

"_Look, I'm not going to beat you up like Larxene or Marluxia probably do, so you can stop shaking in fear."_

_This brought a small smile to the blonde's lips, and she nodded. "T-thank you."_

"_Meh, not like not beating you up is a favor, you don't need to thank me. So, what're you drawing?"_

"_Um…n-nothing." She quickly tried to close the sketchpad, but was stopped by the pyro who had quickly made his way over there, and was peering over her shoulder. "Hmm. Not bad, Namine."_

_Namine. She wasn't used to being called by her name, Larxene and Marluxia usually just called her witch(unless, of course, Marluxia needed something,then he'd call her "his favorite witch"), so being called Namine for once was refreshing._

"_Thanks."_

"_Hey, look. You didn't stutter. I think we're making progress." He shook his head, an amused smirk playing on his lips as he brushed back his hair. "I'll be over there in case you need something."_

"_Why are you so-"_

"_Nice to you?" he shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like it. Why, do you want me to be a cruel bastard?"_

"_N-no."_

"_Then it's settled."_

_///_

Demyx entered his apartment, back from his job by the pet shop. True, it didn't pay as much as other jobs, but it payed rent, and he actually had fun taking care of the animals there. And he didn't get yelled at all the time for being horrible at it, like he used to get scolded at when he was in the Organization.

A knock came from the door, and the mullet-head turned around, and opened the door a bit, to see the owner of the apartment, with the usual scowl on her face. Uh-oh. Bad, he still hadn't gotten his pay-check to pay the rent right now.

"Hi there, Mrs. Pea! What're you here for?"

"Your rent, Demyx."

He put his hands together and tried to put on his best please-forgive-me-look. "Please, Mrs. Pea. I don't have my paycheck yet. Can't you give me an extension? Just for a few days. I'll pay the rent, I promise!"

A sigh came from her as she rubbed her temples in exasperation. "I don't think I can remember a time when you paid your rent on the actual date you have to. Alright. 3 days."

"Yay! Thank you, Mrs. Pea, thank you!"

He closed the door when she left and sighed in relief before going off to the small kitchen to heat up some instant ramen.

If any of the other Organization members were still alive(he had no idea, and he didn't even know if "alive" was the right term to describe them), he bet they would hate living like normal humans. He didn't. In fact, somehow, he enjoyed the simplicity of it all. He never really enjoyed going around and fighting anymore, this peacefulness was a nice change.

The phone rang, which was strange seeing as he rarely got calls at this hour(or at all, actually), so he put down the bowl and picked it up.

"Hello. Demyx here."

"Demyx? Are you doing anything today?"

The mullet-head nearly dropped the phone right there. That was Axel…wasn't it? Or was he just imagining it?

"Axel?"

"Yeah, so are you doing anything today?"

"…No. Why?"

"Why don't you come over, I'll explain when you're here." He gave his address before saying goodbye and hanging up.

---

"Mom, Dad. I really don't need a baby-sitter. I'll be good. I'm 13! I can take care of myself."

"Axel, she's been fine on her own back in Destiny Islands. She doesn't need a sitter."

"Trust me, Namine. If she really is my daughter, she'd probably sneak out and follow us."

"Dad!"

"Okay, but does she really need both Demyx and Roxas to watch over her?"

"Has she inherited my pyrokenesis?"

"…" Namine turned to Yumi and frowned slightly. "Is that why you constantly burn what you try to cook?"

"So , that means she needs two sitters to keep her from getting out and following us."

---

"Wow…Axel, I have to say. This news is…huge." Demyx looked at Yumi, Namine' and Axel, taking in all of the resemblances. I never would have guessed that you and Namine…"

"Roxas, you know what to do, right?" Namine looked around the house, worried.

"Yeah. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Don't wreck the house, please. We'll be back in a few hours. Yumi, please. Don't try to burn these two."

"Dad, I don't even have any powers."

"Still. Don't burn them." And with that the pyro and the memory witch closed the door and left.

But hey, he didn't say anything about giving them complete hell, right?

/\/\

"So…are you sleepy yet, Yumi?"

"No. I'm hungry."

"Oh…er. Well…I don't know what we have…"

"I want apple pie."

"I don't think Axel has any…"

"Then bake me one."

"Uh…I don't know how to bake…do you, Roxas?"

"No."

"_I want apple pie."_

"Uh..okay. Demyx, help me look around for ingredients."

The two former members of the Organization looked around the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets and drawers for pie ingredients. There were very few.

Roxas dug into his pocket and took out a few bills. "Okay, I'm going to run to the store and get some ingredients, you watch Yumi."

"Why do I have to watch her? She scares me!"

///_Flashback Scene///_

_Namine was putting the finishing touches on her drawing when someone entered the room. She looked up to see Axel, whose eyes were looking around the room, a slightly bored expression in them. It was only his second time watching her, but somehow she was fond of him. She definitely preferred him to Marluxia or Larxene. At least he was more or less nice to her. He put a tray of food down on the table in front of her._

"_Here. Flower-boy said you'd be hungry by now. So dig in. Not exactly the best of food, but it won't kill you."_

_She gave a small laugh before looking at the food, and starting to take a few bites of it._

_While she was eating, he picked up the sketchpad she had left on the table, and, before she could protest, started to go through it, nodding a bit. "You must get really bored in here."_

"_Well…there's not much to do."_

_He looked around the room and smirked. "Yeah, I figured." He paused and his smirk slowly left his face as he came upon a drawing of a person with spiky, flaming-red hair, and bright, teal-colored eyes, and an amused smirk on his face. Who else could it be but him._

"_What is this?"_

"…_Oh. Uh…"_

_There was a dangerous glare in his usually bright eyes. "Have you been messing around with my memories, witch?"_

"_What? N-n-no!"_

_He slammed his hands on the table, his eyes glinting with a frightening anger. "Tell me the truth witch! What have you been doing?! You think I don't know about your ability to fuck-up people's memories? Answer me!"_

"_I-I haven't done anything!" tears brought on by the fear she was feeling filled up her eyes, and she couldn't even stand to look up at the angry pyro in front of her, scared of what he might do if she did._

_After some long, painfully silent and slow minutes, Namine sensed that his anger had cooled down, and she tried to stop herself from shaking as she slowly looked up. He was looking away, a blank look where the anger once was in his eyes._

"_Are you done eating yet?"_

"…_no."_

"_Hm. You just eat. I'll be over here." He walked over and sat down by the chair in the corner, his arms crossed as he watched the memory witch reluctantly start eating again._

_///_

"Okay, so…uh. We need to beat two eggs…" Demyx cracked the eggshells and put the eggs into the bowl.

"Beat?" Roxas frowned and looked over the Melodious Nocturne's shoulder, trying to read the recipe on the book he had bought. "How do we beat eggs?"

Yumi walked over to them, and held up an egg beater. "You use this. You have to plug it in first though."

"Oh...Demyx, help me look for a plug." Roxas looked at the egg-beater before putting it down by the bowl.

_Idiots._

A smirk that was almost identical to her fathers was on her face as she walked over to the egg beater, and put the switch in the "high" setting, and walked away.

"The plug is over there by that cabinet." She said, turning her smirk into an innocent smile.

"Oh, thanks."

Demyx plugged it in, and the eyes of the two nobodies widened when the egg-beater started up, splattering egg everywhere in the kitchen.

"Suddenly, I feel like drinking a smoothie instead of eating pie." Yumi piped up as she entered the kitchen.

"W-what?"

"I'm thirsty."

Demyx looked around, almost looking like a kid who had just been scolded for spilling milk. "B-but…"

Roxas sighed. "Never mind Demyx, let's try to make that smoothie."

---

"I think that's all…now we just need to blend it…" Roxas double-checked what it said in the recipe book before nodding. "So we just press this button, and wait-"

"Hold on! Where's the top of the blender?"

"…Oh. Uh…"

The two started to look everywhere in the kitchen for the top-part of the blender, and were so absorbed they didn't notice Yumi enter slowly, and turned the blender on before running away from the contents of the not-blended smoothie that was scattering everywhere.

"…Roxas, I think Axel's daughter is the devil incarnate."

"…I'd have to agree with you on that one, Demyx."

/\/\

Namine and Axel were walking along the streets of Hollow Bastion, taking in the silence. Other people who happened to pass by stared. After all, the two beside each other were pretty contrasting. One was delicate and looked fragile and harmless-the other looked dangerous, mysterious-and definitely someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Maybe there was a charm in seeing such two different people together.

"So you had no intention of telling me I had a daughter, huh?"

"You were pretending to be dead."

"…So what are we going to do about her?"

"Are you sure you're going to accept that you have a daughter?"

"What do you want me to, pretend like this never happened?"

"I don't want to force you into doing something that could change your life…"

The pyro let out an amused laugh. "Finding out I have a daughter is already pretty life-changing, don't you think, Namine?"

"But…I mean…"

"I know. But I'm not going to just leave her."

"Then what?"

"I want to see her grow up. I already missed the first 13 years."

"But she's used to Destiny Islands by now."

"Well, I guess I'll move there, then."

"…Axel, are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

/\/\

*around an hour later*

"Wow…she looks so harmless when she's asleep." Roxas let out an exhausted sigh as he collapsed on a nearby armchair as Demyx closed the door of the only room where there was a bed.

The house was a mess. Apparently, Yumi had inherited her father's love of fire, and had decided it would be funny to light a match and throw it on the ground, which had caused the two to frantically run around, long enough for the fire to get bigger, until Demyx had the sense to use his powers to try and extinguish the fire.

The thing was that it had been a while since the Melodious Nocturne had used his powers, and when he summoned his Sitar and tried to use his it again, it had caused a massive flood of water, so now everything was damped and the furniture had moved to different places because of that flood.

"Yeah, but Axel's going to kill us when he sees this mess."

"We better clean it up before-"

They heard the front door open, the voice of the pyro and the memory witch coming from the nearby hallway, and the two nobodies got up, a panicked look in their eyes as they turned to see Axel enter the room.

"Okay, so what-"

He stopped mid-sentence and looked around the room, his eyes slowly filling with confusion, then anger.

"What the hell happened to my house?!"

"A funny question Axel, one which…we can't answer right now."

"Why not? Everything's wet and messed up!"

All four of them(Axel, Namine, Demyx and Roxas) looked up as Yumi stepped out of the room, looking sleepy as her eyes scanned the living room.

"Dad? What happened here? I was just sleeping ever since you guys left, and-"

Demyx and Roxas' eyes widened, and they stared at the 13-year-old redhead. "W-what?! You weren't, you were-but-we-"

"You know what, Demyx? Let's just run." Roxas shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"You two have ten seconds." Axel crossed his arms as Demyx and Roxas started running away.

_A/N: Hey guys. :) So there's chapter 3, an odd mixture of serious and random drabble scenes. So yeah._

_More AkuMine and other stuff to come. XD Please review!_


End file.
